


In the Air

by overthejune



Series: DNF Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airplane, Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Cliche, DNF, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, School Trip, dreamnotfound, hand holding, i made the character "christy" she's not a real person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthejune/pseuds/overthejune
Summary: George is already a nervous flyer and then he's seated beside Clay, the popular jock. And then the air goes a little wary. George is in for a ride.PANIC ATTACK TW
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139801
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is not the best, I admit, but I did enjoy writing it. And I know this fic moves really quickly, but let's blame that on school and not cuz I got lazy :P  
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> If Dream and/or George ever change their mind about shipping and fanfiction, I will not hesitate to take this down :)  
> Enjoy!

“…And Clay will be seated next to George.”  
I scowl.

Our Spanish class is crowded into the airport waiting area. We’re getting ready to boards our flight to Mexico.  


I’m already a nervous flyer. Like, I have to take sleeping pills before I even board the plane.  
And now my teacher wants me to sit with Clay Dream of all people?! As in Frat boy star quarterback, who thinks he’s God’s gift to everyone?  
I’m definitely going to be sick.

Reluctantly, I take my ticket.  


A few seats down, I see Clay goofing off with his friends. His blond hair frames his face, bright amber eyes shine with mischief.  
Well, green, technically. Or so I've been told.

On his lap sits his girlfriend, Christy Sanders.  
She’s the most popular girl in school… not to mention the meanest.  
And with Clay being openly bisexual (and VERY flirty with everyone), she has double competition and makes sure everyone in his 20-meter radius keep their hands off of him.

Her icy blue eyes lock mine as she wraps an arm around Clay – a move that clearly says: _“He’s mine.”_  


Ha.  
As if I’d be interested in someone like Clay Dream.  
She can keep him.

Later, my eyes flutter open.  


My sleeping pills must have kicked in quickly because I barely remember getting on the plane. But the whir of the engine confirms that we’re still in the air. Great. Maybe I’ll just go back to sleep.

I snuggle closer onto the pillow where my headrests.  
It’s soft yet firm, and it smells really good. I could stay like this forever.  
But then my pillow moves.  


I glance up and my eyes go wide when I see it’s not a pillow at all, but an arm belonging to Clay freaking Dream.  
My brown eyes meet his amber and he smirks down at me.

“Did you have a nice nap?” he says. “By the way, you have a little drool on your face.”  


Mortified, I jerk up. “How long have I been out?”  


“Pretty much since we sat down.”  


I rub my chin. No drool.  


He continues, “those must be some pretty heavy sleeping pills. You didn’t even feel me drawing on your face.”

My eyes jaw drops.  
“You wouldn’t dare!” I hiss at him.  


Frantically, I whip out my phone and check my reflection in the camera. No signs of any drawing.  
I glare at Clay.  
“I was right about you. You’re so immature.”

He turns his head to me with undivided attention, a sly smile playing on his lips. “Those are some harsh words from someone who spent the last two hours sleeping on my arm.”  


I shove him but he just chuckles to himself.  
A shrill voice interrupts us.

“What are you two giggling about?”  


“You kind of had to be there to understand,” Clay replies, a little too quickly. “This is a nice surprise, Christy. What brings you to our neck of the woods?”  


“Oh! You know, I just thought I’d stop by. I was on my way to the bathroom,” she says curling a lock of blond hair in her finger.  


“The bathroom is the other way,” the words were out of my mouth before I even realized.  
Christy shoots me an icy glare. But before she can retort, the fasten seatbelt sign comes on.

I smirk as the flight attendant tells Christy to return to her seat.  
But my smugness doesn’t last long, because when I hear the captain’s voice over the loudspeakers.  


“Attention passengers We’re expecting some minor turbulence. It’s nothing to worry about. Just stay in your seats for the next few minutes, and then we should reach calmer air.”

Then the plane jolts.

_Oh God._  
I feel my breathing quicken. My palms start to sweat.

Clay looks at me curiously.  


“Are you okay, George?”  


“No, I’m _not_ okay,” I whisper yell. “I’m afraid of flying, and now the whole plane is shaking.”  


“Oh, that’s nothing to be worried about. A little turbulence is normal.”  


The plane jolts again, this time more violently.  


“Is THAT normal?”  


Clay winces. “Okay, that was a little more intense than what I’m used to.”  


“Oh my god.”  


“I’m sure it’s fine!” he tries to reassure me.  


“I’m going to die.”  


“You’re not going to die.”  


“I’m going to die! And I haven’t done anything with my life yet.”  


“That’s not true.”  


“Yes, it is!” I yell.  


“I’m a scaredy-cat! Going on this trip is the most adventurous thing I’ve ever done, and my friends had to basically force me to not cancel at the last minute. I’ve never driven a car, never been on a roller coaster. I’ve never even kissed anyone!” I lower my voice a little “and now, I’ll never get to do any of those things because my life is over!” and I can almost tell I’m not breathing.

He’s silent for a moment. “If it helps, I get sick on roller coasters.”  


_“How is that helpful?”_

There’s another jolt.

I manage to remain silent, but I feel my mind spinning out of control. I begin shaking violently. I can feel the tears rising. I can taste the bile in my mouth.

I think of what my mother told me. _Wiggle your toes. Focus on your breathing. Count down from 100 with gaps of three and visualize the numbers._

I wiggle my toes in my shoes. I try to focus on my breathing.  
In and out. In and out. In and out.

I begin counting in my head.

_One Hundred._

_Ninety seven._

_Ninety fo-four._

_Ninet-ty o-one._

_Eighty eigh…_

_I can’t do this._

I feel streams of warm tears on my face. My vision gets blurry.

Clay grabs a hold of my hands.  
He’s so strong, I feel like I’m in a straitjacket. And when he speaks, his voice is surprisingly soft.

“George, I think you’re having a panic attack. You need to calm down. Look at me and focus on your breathing.”  


“I… I c-c-an’t,” I somehow manage to say out loud.  


“Just pretend you’re somewhere else,” he says, squeezing my hands tighter.  


“H-how am I supposed to d-do that?”  


“Um…” his eyes darken.

Clay leans forward and presses his lips to mine, and for a few moments, time stops.  
His one hand tightening its grip on my hand, and the other cupping my jaw, then moving through my hair, and resting on my neck, pulling me closer. I could feel his tongue move in my mouth. I try to mimic his action and put my other hand on his chest.

When we finally break apart, the seatbelt sign is no longer on. I guess the worst part is over.  
I glance at Clay and am surprised to see him looking embarrassed.

“Sorry about that.”  


“It’s okay,” I say whipping my eyes clean of the moisture with my free hand.  


“You were freaking out, and I didn’t know what to do.”  


“I understand,” I ignore the slight burning sensation on my cheeks.  


“It was an impulse.”  


“Clay, it’s okay. I liked it.”  
Clay’s eyebrows fly just about into his hair. I feel my face heat up.

“I mean, I didn’t _like_ it, obviously,” I blurt out. “I mean, it was a fun distraction. A GOOD distraction.”  
Well. If I wasn’t blushing hard before, I sure am now.  


There’s a pause. “Ugh, you know what I mean.”

Clay looks at me with his classic smirk but says nothing.  


Slowly, I gain my composer and the ability to think again. _Why would you pull me close and kiss me like that if it was impulsive?_ I take a few deep breaths. 

It suddenly dawns on me that we’re still holding hands.  
And even though there’s no more turbulence, I don’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> so yah.  
> please leave a comment  
> Criticism and suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/OverTheJune)


End file.
